1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel systems for a boat having an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known outboard motors have a fuel pump for supplying fuel between the fuel tank and the engine (see Patent Document JP-A-11-091689). A cowling typically surrounds the motor, and fuel pump is located within the cowling and is exposed to engine heat. An insulator wound around the fuel pump inhibits the fuel from vaporizing due to the engine heat. However, seawater can enter the cowling and accumulate near the fuel pump. The structure described in Patent Document JP-A-11-091689 cannot completely prevent the accumulated seawater from passing through gaps in the insulator and contacting the fuel pump. This contact may lead to corrosion of the fuel pump. In the fuel system above, there is also a risk that the insulator itself may deteriorate due to sea water exposure.